


Colores

by moontakane



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, subi un poco el rating por la mencion del shunazu
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 09:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10434840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moontakane/pseuds/moontakane
Summary: Después de ver algo que Mitsuru capaz no debería haber visto, sus sentimientos por uno de sus compañeros entran en duda.





	

Mitsuru silbaba con felicidad mientras corría por los pasillos. La última clase de 1-B había terminado temprano, lo que le dejó un tiempo libre antes de la práctica de Ra*bits. Lo primero que hizo fue comprar un pan, y al ver que todavía le quedaba tiempo después de terminarlo, decidió ir a esperar a Nazuna afuera de su aula. ¡Seguro estaría orgulloso de él!

Enseguida se dio cuenta de que 3-B también había terminado antes. Pero podía escuchar la voz de Nazuna por dentro del aula.

"Dash Dash~" Puso la mano sobre el picaporte y quiso darlo vuelta, pero lo que vio a través de la ventana de la puerta lo sorprendió. "…¿Daze?"

El rubio no era el único que estaba en el aula. El señor de pelo rosa de Valkyrie estaba con él… Mitsuru no recordaba su nombre. ¿Itsuki algo? Por el tono de sus voces, parecía que estaban discutiendo. 

Mitsuru infló los cachetes, ¿Cómo se atrevía a hablarle así a su Nii-chan? No podía entender lo que decían, pero ambos estaban muy sonrojados. ¿Sería por el enojo?

Justo cuando el castaño se decidió a entrar a ayudar a su líder, pasó algo que lo sorprendió aun mas. Nazuna prácticamente salto para agarrar al otro de los cachetes y bajarlo a su nivel. Lo que hizo después fue… ¿Juntar sus cabezas? No, era algo que Mitsuru solo había visto en películas y ocasionalmente a sus padres, un beso.

Dejó de mirar cuando Nazuna empujó al otro contra uno de los bancos. Sería maleducado entrar cuando Niichan estaba ocupado, ¿no? Un poco desconcertado, se dirigió hacia el salón de practica que Ra*bits había alquilado. Ahí ya lo esperaban Tomoya y Hajime.

"Mitsuru." Tomoya lo saludo con las manos en las caderas. "Estuvimos esperando casi quince minutos… Esto lo alquilamos por una hora nomas, ¿no?"

Hajime se rió para intentar aliviar la tensión. "Tomoya-kun, no te enojes… Además, todavía no llegó Nii-chan."

Mitsuru no les contestó, ya que seguía pensando en lo que había visto. No podía imaginar querer hacer eso con alguien más... O capaz si había alguien. "Tomo-chan… ¿Alguna vez besaste a alguien?"

"¿¡Ehh!?" Tomoya saltó de la sorpresa. "¿¡De donde salió eso!?"

"Um, Mitsuru-kun, ¿es por eso que tenés esa expresión rara?" Hajime le preguntó.

El castaño ladeó la cabeza. "¿Puede ser?"

Les relató lo que había visto, empezando desde el principio y agregando detalles como el gusto del pan que había comprado, los que Tomoya se apuró a decirle que eran innecesarios.

"Entonces, viste a Nii-chan… ¿Con Itsuki-senpai?" Hajime se veía igual de sorprendido que él.

"Ugh, eso no es nada comparado a la vez que entré al vestuario cuando el pervertido y el emperador estaban medio desvestidos, no exageres." Tomoya recordó. "O la vez que vi a Hokuto-senpai con Fushimi-senpai…" Al pensar en Hokuto, el rubio se sonrojó y se tapó la cara con las manos.

"Pobre Tomoya-kun…" Hajime le acarició el pelo. "¿Ellos no te vieron, Mitsuru-kun?"

"Creo que no, pero-“ Mitsuru iba a continuar, pero el ruido de la puerta abriéndose de golpe los distrajo. 

"¡P-Pershdon por tardar!" Nazuna entró, jadeando por el esfuerzo de correr hasta ahí. Su uniforme estaba un poco desprolijo, con algunos botones del cárdigan mal abrochados. 

Usaron la media hora que les quedaba para practicar, y después Nazuna se volvió a disculpar por la tardanza y dijo que harían algo para compensarlo el fin de semana. Pero eso no fue suficiente, y les ofreció comprarles crepes como disculpa por hacerlos esperar. Los tres aceptaron con gusto, pero Mitsuru había olvidado algo.

"¡Mitsu-chaan!" Sora apareció de la nada, como siempre. Fue ahí cuando Mitsuru recordó que había prometido pasar la tarde con Sora jugando videojuegos. Que Sora era la persona en la que habia pensado cuando se imaginó haciendo algo como lo que vio era pura coincidencia. 

"¡Sora-chan!" Mitsuru corrió hacia el y lo abrazó. Fuera de sus compañeros de unit, podría decirse que Sora era su mejor amigo en la escuela. No se podían ver muy seguido fuera de clases, ya que ambos estaban ocupados con sus actividades de idols, pero hoy ambos tenían el día casi libre.

Después de explicarle la situación a sus compañeros, se despidieron y los dos amigos salieron disparados hacia el salón que usaba el Club de investigación de videojuegos. 

"¡Gane, daze!" Mitsuru exclamó al entrar al salón. Sora llegó segundos después, un poco más cansado.

"Mitsu-chan corre tan rápido que ni Sora puede alcanzarlo…" Sora se quejó. Se agachó para mirar las consolas que tenía el club, y en un momento eligió una y empezó a conectarla. 

"Maestro no está hoy, así que somos sólo Mitsu-chan y Sora~"

El castaño estaba agradecido por eso. Estaba seguro que el Maestro de Sora era una buena persona, pero no cambiaba el hecho de que le daba mucho miedo.

Jugaron unas partidas de un juego de pelea. Al revés que la carrera, Mitsuru solo había podido ganar unas pocas veces, y solo porque Sora se lo hizo fácil. No ayudaba que el castaño se distraía fácilmente mirando a su amigo. Su expresión concentrada le parecía muy linda.

"¿Mitsu-chan?" Sora pausó el juego para dirigirle la mirada. "Tu color esta raro hoy."

La habilidad del miembro de Switch para ver las emociones de los otros a través del color siempre lo sorprendía. Saber que no podía esconder nada de él era un poco preocupante, pero, de todas formas, Mitsuru no era bueno con los secretos.

"Es cálido, pero la textura es diferente a la de siempre." El rubio lo miró. "Sora no sabe que pensar~"

"¿Diferente cómo?" Mitsuru le preguntó.

"Es difícil de explicar…" Sora le dijo, pensativo. "Es parecida a la que siento de sempai cuando ve al Presidente. Pero no es la misma."

Esto hizo que Mitsuru piense en lo que sentía hacia Sora. Su presencia lo alegraba mucho, al punto que se ponía más hiperactivo que de costumbre. Hasta podría decirse que su corazón iba más rápido… ¿Era eso lo que sentía Nii-chan hacia esa persona?

"¡El color de Mitsu-chan se puso más fuerte!" La voz de Sora interrumpió sus pensamientos. El castaño se dio cuenta que el otro se había acercado mucho a el, y sus caras estaban casi juntas. Sería muy fácil hacer lo que hizo Nazuna y…

Mitsuru se sonrojo de pensarlo. "Sora-chan…"

"¿Si?" Las mejillas de Sora también estaban empezando a ruborizarse, capaz por su cercanía al otro.

El castaño puso una mano sobre su mejilla y… desvió el beso para dárselo en el cachete. 

Se alejó un poco para ver la reacción del rubio. Vio cómo se ponía aún más rojo, pero lo que le sorprendió fue que al mismo tiempo sonrió de la forma más preciosa que había visto. 

"¡Sora entiende!" Se rió un poco. Acto seguido, se volvió a acercar para devolver el beso, besándole la otra mejilla. 

La risa de Sora era muy contagiosa, y Mitsuru se encontró riéndose con él. 

"¿Querés ir a comer hamburguesas mañana?"

La mirada feliz del rubio era la única respuesta que necesitaba.

**Author's Note:**

> :3c espero que les guste
> 
> (no puedo creer que hice feliz a shu)


End file.
